Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Ue Vol.1 'Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume' ~Tsunku♂ Geinou Seikatsu 15 Shuunen Kinen Album
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Tsunku Compilation Albums Chronology |Last1 = |Next1 = Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Shita Vol.2 (2nd album) }} Tsunku Best Sakuhin Shuu Ue Vol.1 'Sharam Q ~ Morning Musume' ~Tsunku♂ Geinou Seikatsu 15 Shuunen Kinen Album (つんく♂ベスト作品集 上 「シャ乱Q~モーニング娘。」~つんく♂芸能生活15周年記念アルバム~) is a compilation album released by Tsunku. It was released on September 26, 2007 and commemorated the 15th year anniversary of Sharam Q's major debut in 1992. All tracks were written and composed by Tsunku, with the exception of Disc D's track #3 and #8, which were written by Tsunku, but composed by Hatake (#3) and Ohno Aika (#8). Tracklist Disc A #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume #The☆Peace! - Morning Musume #Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! - Petitmoni #Memory Seishun no Hikari - Morning Musume #Do it! Now - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru - Tanpopo #22sai no Watashi - Abe Natsumi #Thanks! - GAM #Glass no Pumps - Goto Maki #Shiroi TOKYO - ZYX #Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi - Fujimoto Miki #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sexy 8 #LOVE Namida Iro - Matsuura Aya #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ - Morning Musume #I know - Matsuura Aya Disc B #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni #LOVE～since1999～ - Hamasaki Ayumi & Tsunku #Souda! We're ALIVE - Morning Musume #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 #Last Kiss - Tanpopo #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Matsuura Aya #Tsuki to Taiyou - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Ottototto Natsu Daze! - EE JUMP #DANCE & CHANCE - Coconuts Musume #Uchuu de La Ta Ta - Taiyou to Ciscomoon #Aa Ii Na! - W #Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no - 7AIR #Ki ga Tsukeba Anata - Matsuura Aya #THE Manpower!!! - Morning Musume #FIRST KISS - Aa! Disc C #Renai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni #Minimoni Telephone! Rin Rin Rin - Minimoni #Minimoni Hinamatsuri! - Minimoni #Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru - Tanpopo #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto (Morning Musume) #Te wo Nigitte Arukitai - Goto Maki #Sentimental Generation - Tokito Ami #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Berryz Koubou #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! - H.P. All Stars #Kousui - Melon Kinenbi #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Morning Musume Otomegumi #HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN?~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ - Morning Musume #Young DAYS!! - THE Possible Disc D #Zurui Onna - Sharam Q #Iiwake - Sharam Q #Namida no Kage - Sharam Q #NICE BOY! - Sharam Q #Power Song - Sharam Q #Oira ni Horecha Kega Suru ze! - Enari Kazuki #Minna de wahaha! - TOKIO #FOREVER ~Anata ni Aitai~ - Tsunku #Mite Okure! MY LOVERS - Jinnai Takanori #Ashita ga Kuru Mae ni - FUJIWARA #STOP-Nakanai de- - 7HOUSE #Omae Yanai To Akannen - Sakuraba Yuichiro External Links *Discography: Tsunku.net *Listings: CD Japan Category:2007 Albums Category:Tsunku Albums Category:Best Albums